Aderician Calendar
The Aderician Calendar 'is the official calendar of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Put into place after the Independence of Gilneas by the nationalistic King Aderic, the Gilnean calendar serves to mark the customs and life of Gilneas as distinct from Arathor. The calendar began on 1110 P.C., or precisely one thousand one hundred and ten years before the orcs were first summoned into Azeroth. This date is that in which the Kingdom of Gilneas was founded and declared Independent of Arathor. Much like the Lotharian calendar, the Gilneans have adopted their own neologism to avoid counting backwards, which is "UAR", or "Under Arathorian rule." Meanwhile, to count forwards the Neologism "F.A.", or 'Following Aderic' is used, despite the fact that it denotes the actual founding of the Gilnean Kingdom, and not the birth of the legendary King Aderic. Aderic was actually born in year 30 U.A.R. The Gilnean Calendar is used almost solely in the Kingdom of Gilneas, although certain ethnically Gilnean inhabitants of Northern Silverpine, officially Lordaeron land, are also known to use the Calendar. The current year of the Aderician Calendar is 1145 F.A., which is 34 L.C. in the common Lotharian Calendar. (Timeline is currently a work in progress) Arathorian Rule (~200 U.A.R. - 0 F.A.) *Colonization of the Gilnean Peninsula *Birth of Aderic I (30 U.A.R.) *Cobal-Stanton Headlands Conflict (~20 U.A.R.) Founding of a Kingdom (0 F.A.) Reign of Aderic I (0 F.A. - 50 F.A.) *Founding of the Kingdom of Gilneas (0 F.A.) *War of Aderic (0 F.A.) *War of Silverpine (~30 F.A.) *Founding of the Black Knights of Gilneas Inner Conflicts *Separation of the Duchy of the Headlands; Founding of the Kingdom of the Headlands (300 F.A.) **Reign of Beauforth Cobalstant II (300 F.A. - 310 F.A.) **Fall of the Kingdom of the Headlands; Creation of the modern Headlands (310 F.A.) Modernization Period (950 F.A. - 1110 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane is born. (F.A. 1033) *Poor Health takes Archibald's father, beginning the reign of King Archibald on his twentieth year. (F.A. 1053) Reign of Archibald Greymane (1053 F.A. - ~1083 F.A.) *Heavy industrialization period (950 F.A.) **Renovations in Gilneas City **Construction of the Light's Dawn Cathedral *Archibald Greymane's wife continues to have issues in childbirth, resulting in several stillborn. **Genn Greymane is born to Archibald as heir. Archibald is fourty at the time of Genn's birth, notably late for his heir's birth. (F.A. 1073) **Future queen Mia Greymane is born. (F.A. 1086) *Archibald Greymane passes away at the age of sixty in his sleep, beginning the reign of King Genn Greymane at the age of twenty. (F.A. 1093) Reign of Genn Greymane (~1093 F.A. - Present) *Genn Greymane remains a bachelor for the first years of his reign, despite advisory to wed. During this time, Genn is known to be a womanizer though is not known to father any bastards. *Genn Greymane meets his future wife Mia at the Royal Aderic Banquet. The two begin courting officially two weeks later, despite the thirteen year age difference. Genn is thirty six at the time of meeting Mia, who is twenty three. (F.A. 1109) *Genn and Mia Greymane wed in Light's Dawn Cathedral. Despite their best efforts, Mia is unable to get pregnant during the initial years of their marriage. (F.A. 1110) *Liam Greymane is born to Genn and Mia. He is named heir apparent. Genn is noticably aged by this time, being fourty six, his wife thirty three. (F.A. 1119) *Tess Greymane is born to Genn and Mia. Genn is fifty three by this time, his wife is fourty. (F.A. 1126) **Alchemic breakthrough saves Greymane's daughter Tess thanks to Krennan Aranas. The First War (1110 F.A. - 1116 F.A.) *Opening of the Dark Portal (1110 F.A.) The Second War (1120 F.A. - 1122 F.A.) *Founding of the Alliance of Lordaeron (1120 F.A.) *Siege of Capital City (1121 F.A.) *Siege of Alterac (1121 F.A.) Aftermath of the Second War (1122 F.A.) *Signing of the Alliance Internment Act (1122 F.A.) *Alterac Crisis (1122 F.A.) Isolated from the World (1120 F.A. - 1141 F.A.) *Beginning of the construction of the Greymane Wall (~1120 F.A) *First Westside Slasher murders (1125 F.A. - 1131 F.A.) *Seryl I named Archbishop of Gilneas (~1125 F.A.) The Third War and the Rise of the Lich King (1134 F.A. - 1136 F.A.) *Orcish Exodus to Kalimdor (1134 F.A.) *Greymane Wall completed *Gilneas Brigade sent to join Lady Jaina Proudmoore (~1135 F.A.) *Archimonde is defeated, third war ends. (1135 F.A.) **Prince Arthas returns to Lordaeron after Archimonde's defeat, beginning the rise of the Lich King. *Scourge assaults on the Wall (1135 F.A. - 1136 F.A.) **Archmage Arugal summons the Worgen to defend the wall. Northgate Rebellion (1140 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Northgate Rebellion begins. (1140 F.A.) : ◾War in Outland (1140 F.A. - 1141 F.A.) : ◾War against the Lich King (1141 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Second Westside Slasher murders (1133 F.A. - 1140 F.A.) *Despite urgings not to, Seryl I begins to journey across Gilneas spreading words of peace during the rebellion. Neither side dares attack or deter the Archbishop. (F.A. 1141) *Rebels march on Gilneas City. (F.A. 1141) *Darius Crowley and his lead lieutenants are captured. (F.A. 1142) **A month later the rebellion officially comes to an end. *Starlight Slasher murders begin. Many suspect former Northgate Rebels as the targets are typically known Greymane Loyalists. (1142 F.A.) The Great Cataclysm (1142 F.A. - 1144 F.A.) *The Second Sundering (1142 F.A.) *Destruction of the Greymane Wall *Invasion of Gilneas (1142 F.A. - 1143 F.A.) **Destruction of the Black Knights of Gilneas *Gilneas rejoins the Alliance (1142 F.A.) *Founding of Surwich (1142 F.A.) *Siege of Wyrmrest Temple (December, 1143 F.A.) **'Deathwing's Fall (1144 F.A.) War against the Horde (1142 F.A. - 1145 F.A.) *Resettlement of the Gilnean Headlands begins (~1142 F.A.) *Bombing of Theramore (1144 F.A.) *Alliance-Horde War on Draenor (June - August, 1142 F.A.) **Quest for Turalyon (June, 1144 F.A.) **Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas (July, 1144 F.A.) **Rescue of Turalyon (August, 1144 F.A.) *Siege of Orgrimmar (1145 F.A.) **'Hellscream's Defeat' (1145 F.A.) Fragile Peace (1145 F.A. - Present) *Dragonmaw Subjugation (January, 1145 F.A.) *Duchy of the Headlands is restored under Berenal Grayblade. (1145 F.A.) Category:Calendars Category:Documents Category:Timelines